User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Questionaire...
I was bored... So one of our recent sign uppers had a DA account, I visited their page and found a questionaire. I was still bored... I haven't do one of these since about 2002... So heres it going; #x You've seen at least one anime. #x You've read at least one manga. #x You watch anime/read manga on a regular basis. #[ ] You think that anime and western cartoons are two separate things. #[ ] You're in anime club. (was) #x You've cosplayed at least once. #[ ] You counted Halloween costumes from when you were a kid as cosplay. #x You cosplay in public. #x You've been to at least one anime convention. #x You cosplayed there. #[ ] You traveled more than 200 miles to get there. #[ ] You like Japanese food. #x You like any of the following in particular: sushi, Pocky, cheap ramen, ramune. #x You know that sushi isn't just raw fish. (...You just told me...) #[ ] You've made bento lunch. #[ ] You've made a charabento. #[ ] You go to the Asian shop on a regular basis. (we never had one of those in my home town, but I did reglaurly visit the comic book and book stores at one stage) #[ ] You've actually been to Japan. #[ ] You've been to Japan solely for the anime, videogames or idols. #x You're learning/know Japanese. (In pathetic amounts... I learnt a bit... ) #x You're learning it to watch anime without subtitles. (But I do this for non-Japanese stuff too... In fact I learnt how to do this watching German subtitled movies when I was doing German at highschool). #[ ] You have Japanese blood. #[ ] You CLAIM to have Japanese blood. #[ ] You're in love with a fictional character made by Japanese people.(no, but I did become obessive with non-Japanese character during my teens) #[ ] You claim you're married to said fictional character. #[ ] Anime is so much better than western cartoons. (I like Phieanas + Ferb, the old late 90s Batman cartoons, Bleu Child of the Earth, Battletech, Sonic SatAM and a lot of other cartoons... I don't judge a show based on its country of origin, I base it on if it keeps me interested) #[ ] You call all cartoons anime. #[ ] Anyone who hates anime is dead to you. #x You call characters by their original Japanese names. (only becuase otherwise it creates probs when talking to others online...) #[ ] You call characters by their romaji spelling #[ ] You defend Pearl Harbour. #[ ] You think Pearl Harbour's a new anime that just started airing in Japan. #[ ] You think Japan is the greatest country on Earth. #[ ] You think that just because they make the best media. (they are the most media commericalised nation on earth, however its dependable on what your looking at) #X You listen to J-music. (I also listen to music in general though..) #[ ] Exclusively. #x You know that it's pronounced "Gakuto" and not "Gackt". (I know now...) #x You can name all the Vocaloids. (because I work at this wikia...) #x WITHOUT looking it up. #[ ] You like Hetalia. (who???) #[ ] You think Japan is the best character. #[ ] You wear items of anime-related clothing in public. #[ ] You play only Japanese videogames/watch Japanese shows/eat Japanese food. #[ ] You use Japanese honorifics. (no way! Its bad for westerners to slap them on without a thought!) #[ ] To refer to yourself. #[ ] Your entire room is full of anime merchandise. (I have 3 Portrait Of Pirates, 2 Luffy plush dolls and a Shanks DX plush and a few other things... But I also have a lot of other junk like books on sci-fi. I bought them because I liked them not because there was Japanese just the same as my sci-fi books) #[ ] You changed your name to something Japanese. #[ ] Legally. #[ ] You want to give your kid a Japanese name. #[ ] You want to name your kid after an anime character. #[ ] You've considered having surgery to look oriental. #[ ] You've had it done. #[ ] You stalk the Japanese exchange students. #[ ] You've been arrested for doing so. #[ ] You use memes in daily conversation. #x You watch abridged series. #x You get most of the jokes. #[ ] You use tildes while typing~ #x You use Japanese emoticons #[ ] You make attempt to sound Japanese by the Engrish typing. #[ ] You claim you're Japanese on your dA/Facebook/Myspace/whatever. #[ ] You're not. #x You're not even Asian. #[ ] If you're Asian, you think anime helps you get in touch with your heritage. #[ ] And you're not even Japanese. #[ ] People call you a weeaboo. #[ ] You prefer the term otaku. #[ ] You break out into Caramelldansen in public. (I did it at home once, while talkign to my brother on if the full movements were possible, but after 2 minutes I got tired and exhausted and said "sod that!" and haven't done it since... And no, you can't do ALL the movements (I'm not referring to the main one everyone does) that well). #[ ] You want to date a Japanese person. #[ ] No other nationality will do. #[ ] You watch Naruto. #[ ] You wear the headbands. #[ ] Every day. #[ ] You're bitching at me beacuse they're properly called "forehead protectors" #[ ] You bought said headban- erm FOREHEAD PROTECTOR at Hot Topic. #[ ] You act out scenes from the show. #[ ] FFVII is the best game ever. #[ ] Sephiroth is yours. #[ ] Kingdom Hearts is awesome. #[ ] AxelxRoxas is KAWAII DESU NEOne-Winged Hawk!!1 #x You wish you owned a real Death Note. (hehee... who wouldn't?) #[ ] Touhou rocks your life. #[ ] Anime dubs are the spawn of Satan. (No... I've grown up with them, a few even sounded better then the Japanese version for some reason) #[ ] Vic Miginola is WIN. #[ ] It's seiyu, not voice actor. (their the same thing) #[ ] You use Gratuitious Japanese all the time. #[ ] You add "desu" to the end of every sentence. #[ ] The only thing you draw is anime. #[ ] You're taking an art course, and all you submit is anime.(you won't pass a art university with anime... I did an art university course and they don't want cartoons in any form) #x All your friends also like anime. #[ ] You want to become a mangaka. #[ ] In Japan. #[ ] Most of your manga/anime is hentai. #x You know that "hentai" doesn't mean "porn" #[ ] You write fanfics for English class. (Thats before I got into anime anyway and it had to be orginal work) #[ ] Yaoi fanfics. #[ ] You know nothing about Japanese culture except for anime, videogames, idols, music, porn and schoolgirls. #[ ] Everyone says you have no life. #[ ] And it's true. Score: 21 Score: 0-10: You probably hate Japan. You're not a weeaboo at all, not even close. 10-20: You like SOME Japanese things but, still not a weeaboo. 20-30: At this stage you probably still hate weeaboos. Good news- you're not one. 30-40: You keep your love of Japanese stuff sensible. 40-50: You're very likely a Japanophile, but you're not as annoying as a full-blown weeaboo. 50-60: You're not a weeaboo just yet, but try and moderate it. 60-70: Weeaboo. 70-80: Please stop it!!!!!! 80-90: STOP HUMPING THE MIKU LOVE PILLOW!!!!!!11 90-100: STOP!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-SAMA STOP!!!!! 101: Insane asylum tiems. I note, the problem with this one is *SOME* of the things are unavoidable, but are not related to Weabooism. If your Asian even if you can't avoid it you have one "x" against you from the start. I also look at the questionaire with "huh?" on it because it tells us how to pronounce "Gackt's" name and asks us if we know... Yeah of course we know - you just told us! So whether you like it or not, everyone will get at least one x against them, its unavoidable and unless you put it your basically saying your stupid. But once you know... You can't unknow for one question. :-/ Despite my score, I actually turned away from anime culture mostly because my fellow westerners shamed me too much too often... Some of the things I see people doing is disrespectful towards the Japanese people and its culture and only makes us look (to them) stupid. Throwing "chan" against a persons name randomly, for instance - very bad. I actually had a lot of explainations given to me once by a Japanese business man who told me we use Japanese too carelessly. While he didn't mind us speaking Japanese, he preferred that we just didn't throw words in without thought because he found it disrespectful. He told us, he would preferred we either tried to learn it or not use it as we did. He wasn't that bad actually, he told us the correct honorfic we should use when adressing him and if you showed him respect, he was respectful back. But we westerners... It was horrible, he gave us his trust and too many betrayed him and our Japanese counterparts. I have to say what happened was the reason why I turned my back on most anime and manga. Its not the items involved its the fans who shame us all. :-(